


Cookout

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Barbecue, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spring, Uncharted Spring Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: For Day 4 ofUncharted Spring Week.Prompts:  Barbecue,Bloom/Flowers,Mowing the lawn,Light pink, UmbrellaMaybe Nathanshouldn'thave let Sam be the one to take control of the grill.





	

“Are you sure you’ve got this?”  Nathan asked as he helped to place the raw hamburger patties on the grill.  “I can cook them if you want.”

 

Sam just chuckled and shook his head.  “It can’t be that hard if _you_ can do it,” he teased Nathan as he carefully set out some hot dogs next to the hamburgers.  “You just throw them on the grill and let them cook for a while, it’s not rocket science,” Sam joked while pulling the lid down to cover the food and keep the heat from escaping.  “Besides, you do most everything else around here, let me do something for once, little brother.  I mean, you mowed the entire lawn earlier today, so take a break.”

 

Nathan laughed as he held his hands up in defeat.  “Okay, okay, you’re in charge,” he resigned, as he moved to take a seat on one of the patio chairs.  “Just don’t forget to flip them after a little while.”

 

“I know at least _that_ much,” Sam replied with a huff, as he picked up the spatula that was resting on the surface right next to the grill.  “All those years in Panama, I had to help out in the kitchen every once in a while, _everyone_ did.  So I learned my fair share of how to cook.”

 

Nathan just nodded as he picked up a bottle of beer from the nearby table.  Even though Sam had basically been rotting in prison for thirteen years of his life, it was good that he had picked up _some_ skills while he was stuck in there.  When it was just the two of them fending for themselves, it’s not like they had a lot of time to work on their life skills while they were just struggling to _survive_.  During the times when they had been in prison, _or_ outside of it.  Of course there were still some things that Sam had to get accustomed to, such as new technology and other new innovations that weren’t available to him in jail.  And Nathan was happy to help bring his brother up to speed on stuff like that.  “Why don’t you have a seat until it’s time to flip them?”  Nathan suggested as he motioned towards the empty chair next to him.  “There’s another bottle here with your name on it.”

 

Sam grinned as he put the spatula back down in its place before taking his little brother’s suggestion and sat down beside him.  “It doesn’t _look_ like this has my name on it,” he quipped as he picked up the bottle and pretended to look at the label as if it really _would_ have his name written on it.  “But since it’s here…” Sam wasted no time in cracking the bottle open and tilted it back to take a long draw from it.

 

Nathan chuckled before doing the same thing as his brother.  The bitter, amber liquid tasted as it was expected to, and refreshed his parched throat.  Even though the grill was closed, he could smell the faint aroma of cooking meat in the air and his stomach growled in response.  Nathan laughed as he placed a hand on his torso.  “I hope that food cooks fast, I guess I’m hungry.”

 

“Well you _did_ do some work today,” Sam reasoned as he leaned back into his chair and glanced over towards his younger brother.

 

“More than you did, that’s for sure,” Nathan ribbed gently as he elbowed Sam’s side.

 

“I’m not going to argue with that,” Sam chuckled as he batted away Nathan’s arm.  “Say, you’ve been around the world more than I have, Mr. _legendary_ Nathan Drake, so why don’t you tell me the weirdest thing that you’ve eaten while you’ve been on your world travels?  Maybe it’ll calm your appetite down while we’re waiting for the food to cook.  And you know I love hearing about what you got up to while I was stuck in the clink.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Nathan agreed with a small laugh and a nod of his head.  He started to reminisce, allowing his brother to live vicariously through his tales.  They sat there in the shade of the umbrella that hovered over the patio table while Nathan recounted his tales, and after some time spent shooting the shit with each other, the smell of something burnt wafted through the air.

 

“Oh shit!”  Sam exclaimed as he stood up quickly from the table, nearly knocking his beer bottle over in his hurry to get over to the grill.  He lifted the lid and a wave of smoke met him, causing him to scrunch up his face and start coughing.  “Goddamn it, it’s all burned,” he said sadly as he attempted to wave the smoke away with his arm while glancing down at the ruined food.

 

“And that’s all we had too,” Nathan said sadly, while his stomach gave another forlorn growl.

 

“I’ll make it up to you Nathan, I promise,” Sam said as he closed the lid and turned off the burners.  “I’ll go get us something.  Pizza?  Chinese maybe?”

 

“I really wanted a juicy cheeseburger,” Nathan practically whined, although any of the options that Sam presented sounded good to him, he was _that_ hungry.  He felt a set of arms slide down over his shoulders and cross at his neck, and he looked up to see Sam standing right behind him.  “But I guess a pizza wouldn’t be bad.  You know what kind of pizza I like.”

 

“You got it,” Sam said as he leaned in to press a kiss to the top of Nathan’s head.  “One pizza, coming up.  And I promise I won’t burn it.  Since I won’t be the one making it.”

 

“You’d better not,” Nathan teased as he craned his neck so that he could steal a kiss from his brother’s lips.  “Or I’ll have to teach you a lesson later.”

 

“Ooh, _scary_ ,” Sam retorted with a lift of an eyebrow and a smile, before closing the distance between them in order to give his little brother a gentle kiss in return.


End file.
